herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spot Helperman
Spot Helperman is the main protagonist of the Disney animated TV show, Teacher's Pet. He disguises himself as a boy named Scott Leadready II and goes to school with his 11 year old master and best friend, Leonard. He is voiced by Nathan Lane. Personality Spot is a fun-loving dog who is curious about the world around him and is a loyal friend to those around him. Biography Show Spot was tired of staying home and decided to go to school to be closer to Leonard. At school, he becomes Scott Leadready II and the coolest and the first genius in class. The teacher loves him, the cool kids want him to be part of the cool kids, and Leslie, the most popular girl in Leonards class (and his love interest) started crushing on him. All this made Leonard envious and he decided to get Scott. But, Leonard found out the truth about Scott and reculantly aggred to let him stay as long as no one found out. In one episode, he falls in love with a circus poodle and decides to leave Leonard, Jolly, Pretty Boy, and Mary to go be with her. But, he realizes that he cant leave his friends and family for a girl he doesn't know and changes his mind. In another episode, he finds out that they're building a skate park where the dog park he used to play at is, so he's caught in a triangle. At the end, he decides to keep both parks and split them into different ones o different sides. In a very supenseful episode, he and Principal Strickler get trapped in a snow cave on a field trip. They find an exit hole that only a dog can fit through, Spot has no choice but to reveal himself as a dog. After he does that, Strickler faints and forgets everything Spot just told him. Movie In the movie, he has won the perfect attendance medal along with some other awards. When the Principal arrives, he announces that Mary has won a trip to Florida and lends her his RV. But, dogs aren't allowed on the RV so Spot has to stay at home with Jolly, Pretty Boy, and the pet sitter at home for the the next 2 weeks. While watching TV, Spot sits on the remote and it changes to a daytime talk show where the host is interviewing an evil scientist named Dr. Ivan Krank who claims that can turn animals into human beings. Spot finds out its his chance to become a boy. He finds Leonard and his mom at a gas station and has to dress up as Scott Leadready II to get her to take him along. After disguising himself as his "family", Mary decides to take Scott for the trip. When they get to Florida, Mary heads off to go shopping while Leonard and Scott have fun at the beach. Spot/Scott tells Leonard the real reason he wanted to come, hurting Leonard in the process. Spot eventually convinces Leonard to take him to see Krank. When they get to Krank's lab, Spot convinces Krank to make him a boy after he stops him from destroying the transformation machine. Spot is turned into a human alright but not a child as he wanted, instead hes turned into a man (which is his age in dog years). Krank traps Leonard and Spot in a cage to imprison them and turn them into media freaks as living proof of his genius. Luckily, Ian (who is Krank's nephew) frees them in exchange for a chew toy. But Krank finds out, and he sends his mutant minion to capture Spot. After finding a lost dog, earning $500 dollars and spending it on cool stuff, they get back for dinner in time but forget how Scott is a man. Scott lies to Mary and tells her he's a teahcer also and that he's a friend of Scott Leadready. She invites him for coffee and he goes nuts. Leonard kicks him out and his mom punishes him for the rest of the night. That night, while Leonard is mumbling to himself, Mary starts to fall in love with Scott. Scott comes in and tells Leonard that he's gonna be his stepdad, this makes Leonard furious and he kicks Scott out of the family for good and makes him give back his collar. And Scott sadly leaves. The next night, Pretty Boy and Jolly (who followed Spot to Florida as a subplot in the movie) arrive and Leonard tells them everyhting that has happened, Meanwhile, Spot is staying a cheap motel and starts to miss Leonard. Feeling bad about what he did, he decides to go back and be Leonards dog again and realizes that he doesn't wanna be a man anymore. As he arrives, it becomes too late and Pretty Boy and Jolly warn Spot that Leonard's gonna turn into a dog and they go out to save him. At the lab, a battle begins between Spot and Kranks teams. Spot insterts the nickel Krank gave him earlier and he aims it at Krank, turning him into a mouse. Just as the machine is about to blow up, Spot stands in front of the zapper and it turns him into a pile of sand. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it reactivates and zaps Spot again turning him back to a dog. Spot has now realized his des''tiny to be a dog.'' When they get outta the lab, Spot still has one more problem, how are he, Jolly, and Pretty Boy gonna get home. But, he's got a plan. That night Spot is dressed up as Scott again and convinces Mary to take him home and Jolly and Pretty Boy are hiding under the RV's bed as part of Scott's plan. When they get back, Strickler has found out about Scott being a dog. Future In the future, he has been expelled from school due to Strickler finding out his secret identitiy. and he has a son named Spot and he tells Lesile (now Leonard's girlfriend) his secret identity. Trivia *Spot is a mix of Jake SpiderMonkey, Bloo, Lazlo, Rodney J. Squirrel, Snoopy, Robot Jones, and Brian Griffin. *He was inspired by Gary Baseman's dog, Hubcaps. *The reason he wears glasses as Scott is because of how the people of Metropolis cant tell Clark Kent form Superman. Gallery Scott Leadready.jpg|"I am Scott Leadready II!" Teacherspetwall.jpg SpotScott with Jolly and Prettyboy.png Spot's puppy dog eyes.png Spot at the chalkboard.png Screen_Shot_2013-02-26_at_7.52.06_PM.png|Spot with Dr. Ivan Krank Screen_Shot_2013-03-06_at_10.01.03_AM.png Proud to be a dog.jpg|"I'm proud to be a dog!" Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Dimwits Category:Dreamers Category:Pure of heart Category:Protectors Category:Con artist Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists